In the field of indicator devices, timing an event and indicating an end to the time period is well known. Alarm clocks, egg timers and the like can be set to provide an audible signal at the end of a designated time period. While effective and simple, these devices must be present and an individual must remember to initiate the device for a period of time.
When a fluid is delivered for an application, such as water to a pool or landscaping, propane to a stove or barbecue grill, etc. a reservoir is typical provided and controlled through a valve. The valve is opened to provide fluid flow, and closed to stop fluid flow. This is an old and heavily used mechanism. The simplicity of a valve makes it a very efficient and inexpensive device. The problem is in the common everyday use of a valve, such as by turning a handle or knob. It is so common that it is often overlooked. A gas grill is turned on by turning the valve of a propane tank. This is very effective; however, the valve is often left on, forgotten in the confusion of the grilling activities. This can be dangerous and is wasteful. When using a hose coupled to a water valve to fill a pool, water the landscaping or the like, the valve is turned on and often forgotten. The result is a flooded yard and large water bill. Many fluids delivered through a valve are wasted due to simply forgetting to turn off a valve.
Sometimes timing devices such as egg timers and the like are used to remind one that a valve is on. While somewhat effective, an individual must have a timer present, and remember to turn it on when turning on the valve. Many times, the timer is not present, or an individual forgets to employ one until it is too late.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.